


I'll Take The Tricks!

by KiaraAlexisKlay



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic Klaroline, F/M, Other, sibling interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraAlexisKlay/pseuds/KiaraAlexisKlay
Summary: “I’ll take the tricks!” Caroline blurted out, and immediately cringed at the mistake, knowing it was a mistake even if it was the lesser of the two evils.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I'll Take The Tricks!

What the hell was she thinking?

She wasn’t thinking, was she?

Well…her brain wasn’t thinking that was for sure.

Caroline was 100 percent certain the situation she found herself currently involved with happened because her Lady Bits had decided she and Libido were going to call the shots.

And just look where it landed her!

Part of accepting Klaus – aside from the who and the what he was and did – meant accepting all the various baggage he came along with.

Vampire?

She could deal. She was one, hell-lo!

Werewolf?

Been there, done that – quite literally and Biblically, too.

Vampire-werewolf hybrid combo from hell?

See box number two.

A matching set of psychotic siblings who care only for themselves [individually and as a group] and the ensuing drama wrecking havoc would cause?

Ugh.

Like.

New Orleans in the autumn months was special sort of hell, she had decided early on and she was sticking with that opinion. Since becoming an involuntary member of the supernatural community, Caroline had seen the start of this particular season – specifically Halloween – in a new light. Having spent a few years on her own and having decided to take Klaus up on his offer of “However Long It Takes” a few decades and centuries earlier than anyone expected, New Orleans had become a city she had fast become acquainted with.

All that art, food, and culture…New Orleans at Halloween was a nightmare of lavish festivals and the darker preternatural side pulling strings and calling the shots from the shadows. She shouldn’t have been so surprised, not with the history and very notoriety of the city being so steeped in the blood and mystical.

Don’t get her wrong.

She loves cheesy, eye-roll inducing levels of pretentious stereotypes as much as the next Millennial. Point in fact, many of the various parties and fundraisers she chaired and championed had relied on a certain level of campiness in order to be successful.

She supposed the only other city that could get away with this level of real-life Tim Burton Halloween-town feels was Salem or Ipswich. There was no way Caroline was going to be caught there – a lone vampire amidst the burial site of so many infamous witches on the one day of the year the Spirit realm was so easily accessible did NOT seem like a good idea.

Still … New Orleans.

The city founded by the Originals to be their home and playground.

Again…she shouldn’t have been surprised at the lengths that the City and her inhabitants went to with that particular sponsorship…look what they did with Mardi Gras!

She was totally aware this was a Thing™. She just hadn’t been quite as prepared for it to have become A THING™ quite like this.

“Trick or treat, dearie!”

“I’ll take the tricks!” Caroline blurted out, and immediately cringed at the mistake, knowing it was a mistake even if it was the lesser of the two evils.

Klaus groaned an exasperated, “Sweetheart,” whilst Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes.

Thank whatever deity was at hand that Rebekah was not around.

This….this was bad enough.

“Oh, come on, Tasty Bit,” Kol leered lasciviously and wiggled his brows at her, ignoring Klaus’s displeased growl. “ You know you have a sweet tooth and cannot deny yourself a bite of this…” here he paused to sweep his arms out wide and then gesture to himself, popping a hip to pose, “…tasty treat.”

Caroline tried not to gag and she wasn’t too sure the noise Elijah was emitting wasn’t him trying to keep his meal inside as well.

“Don’t make me sick,” she glared at the younger Original who continued to smirk and start some suggestive ‘dance’ moves.

Kol was wearing … or not wearing … and dear God, her eyes were smarting! She wasn’t even sure _what_ it was that he was … wearing. She just knew there were straps, gleaming buckles, a few grommets and spikes and a lot of skin … a _lot_ of skin on display in between.

If Caroline could locate the person or persons responsible for introducing Kol to the wonders of slutty and / or fetish-wear Halloween costumes, she’d rip their hearts out, have Bonnie resurrect them, and then rip their tongues off and force feed them down their owner’s throat.

Yes, this was Hell and she couldn’t blame anyone else for walking into it willingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Klaroline Fall Bingo 2020  
> Prompt - "I'll Take The Tricks!"


End file.
